The Cabin in the Woods
reading here: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hURqFj_7iU 'some parts may not match because I improved my story after the video was done. You are lost for several days in the woods when you suddenly stumble upon a seemly deserted stone cabin. As you slowly approach you notice that the cabin is emitting a hazy, yellow glow that appears to be constantly flickering. You suddenly collapse to your knees when a pain rises up from your empty stomach. Desperate for food, you tread carefully toward the cabin. As the cabin grows in the distance you notice that the place is now covered in total darkness. Curiously, you forcedly bang on the stone door several times while keeping your head down. When the door surprisingly opens with a loud moan you look up. There, standing in the doorway is the love of your life. Her long black hair flowing in the wind. Your heart starts beating rapidly as her gorgeous sparkling blue pearls gaze upon you. She asks you in a charming and sweet voice if you would like to stay the night. Unable to refuse, your eyes start to drop shut as you eagerly follow her inside. She leads you into a small and cramped bedroom the size of an avenge closet. You stare in amazement at the marvellous queen sized bed that stands before you. She hushes you with, “Go to sleep, child.” Before you can think of a response she has already left the room. you feel the cozy and warm bed beckoning you from across the room. unable to resist it's temptation, you lie down as the soft blanket massages your aching body. As you stare blankly at the stone ceiling your mind fades and you start to enter the dream world. You suddenly wake up in the middle of the night, your shattered mind struggling to remember the reason for the disturbance. You decide to go outside to get some fresh air and to organize your thoughts. As you arrive at the living room you can start to see shapes in the darkness. Your heart starts to beat rapidly before you realize that the shapes are actually the cabin’s wooden furniture. Your eyes suddenly gaze upon a shape on the floor. As your wearily eyes start to gain focus you realize that it’s an ancient wooden trapdoor. The stone handle looks brand new. You look closer and see that the wood has small shapes climbing all over it. You bravely pull the trapdoor open with a creak and climb inside. You arrive in a small room. The walls are made of stone and so is the ground. You rub your eyes, now fully awake. You stare in shock at what lies before you. The remains of several human corpses hang on the walls. The smell of blood and death hits your nose and you resist the urge to vomit. The shelves on the walls are filled with many potions, all bubbling in different colors. You know now that she isn’t who she says she is. Your heart speeds up like a race car as you try to ran for the exit. As you enter the living room you notice that the beautiful and charming woman from before is blocking your only exit. Upon seeing you she shouts, “You fool, no one may know my secret.” She lunges forward and seizes you by the wrist. You try to struggle in her tight iron grip but you can’t manage to escape. She drags you into the trapdoor and before you can glimpse the cabin one more time, she grabs a key from her pocket and locks the door, covering you in total darkness. She chuckles in a high pitched laugh, “Another subject, let the experiment begin again." She had beaten you again. In a fit of rage, you shut off your xbox one and call it a night. Wirtten by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:Gamepasta Category:Popular Stories